What if
by lyalein
Summary: Was wäre wenn Gohan zu viel bei Vegeta gewesen wäre, während er zur Highschool ging? KEIN Saiyaman, aber dafür wird Sharpner ein bisschen.. Na ja! Lest es selber... Bitte R(L)/R!..... kapitel 2! Ihr dürft jetzt entscheiden, was im nächsten Teil pass
1. Kapitel 1 - Why you shouldn't insult Mr....

**What if… Gohan had been too much around Vegeta while going to High School?(NO Saiyaman)**

Kapitel 1 – Why you shouldn't insult Mr. Satan in front of normal people 

__

Son-Gohan seufzte. Warum musste seine Mutter ihn unbedingt zu diesen schwachen Menschen in die Schule schicken? Lernen hin oder her, er war doch jetzt schon um Milliarden besser als die anderen Schüler. Darum hatte er auch die beste Aufnahmeprüfung abgelegt, die es an dieser Schule je gegeben hatte.

Er stand vor dem Klassenzimmer. Warum sollte Gohan klopfen? Ihm viel kein triftiger Grund ein, darum öffnete er die Tür einfach so und trat ein.

Es dauerte eine weile bis der Lehrer ihn überhaupt bemerkte und ihn der Klasse vorstellte. 

„Das ist Son-Gohan, euer neuer Mitschüler. Seit nett zu ihm und nehmt euch ein Beispiel an ihm. Er hat die beste Aufnahmeprüfung in der Geschichte dieser Schule abgelegt"

„Nicht noch ein Streber!", meldete sich ein blonder, ziemlich muskulöser Junge aus den hinteren Reihen zu Wort.

„Ruhe, Sharpner! Also Gohan nimm Platz wo du willst"

Ein blondes Mädchen in der Nähe von diesem Sharpner rief ihn sofort zu sich „Hallo hier!" Und Gohan ging hin und nahm den Sitz neben ihr, aber nur weil kein anderer frei wahr.

„Super Eraser! Musstest du diesen Streber zu uns holen? Ich habe keine Lust ihm die ganze Zeit beim lernen zuzuschauen", sagte er während er – mal wieder – versuchte seine Muskeln in gutem Licht erscheinen zu lassen. Doch da hatte er seine Rechnung ohne Gohan und seinen Saiyajinstolz gemacht.

„Wenigstens kann ich etwas außer trainieren und mich schön fühlen"

„Du? Trainieren? Das ich nicht lache! Übrigens bin ich ein Student bei Mr. Satan. Er hat mich sogar einmal persönlich unterrichtet! Dich würde ich mit links..."

Er sagte das mit solch einem Stolz... Das war einfach zu viel für einen bestimmten Halbsaiyajin – Er brach in Gelächter aus „Mr. Satan... *rofl* ... Student... persönlich unterrichtet! Also darauf wäre ich sicherlich nicht stolz!"

Er und Sharpner hatten zwar leise Gesprochen aber jetzt starrte mindestens die halbe Klasse auf Gohan. Alle ziemlich überrascht (Wie konnte ein so schwacher Typ es wagen Mr. Satan zu beleidigen?) und wütend („Weis er nicht, dass Mr. Satan uns alle vor dem Monster Cell gerettet hat?"), besonders eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Schülerin.

„Was hast du gerade über meinen Vater gesagt?", fuhr sie auf.

„D...dein Vater? Auch das noch... mir bleibt nichts erspart", den letzten Rest des Satzes hatte er zwar nur geflüstert, doch Videl schien es trotzdem gehört zu haben.

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?"

„Nichts, gar nichts", antwortete er lügend ‚Nur das dein Vater ein Idiot und Lügner ist' Das sagte er natürlich nicht, in Rücksicht auf seine Familie. Wenn herauskommen sollte, dass er es war, der Cell besiegt hatte, würden sie vor Reportern kaum atmen können. Darum behielt er es lieber für sich.

Videl war gerade dabei, ihn anzuschreien, wurde aber von dem Lehrer unterbrochen. So verging der Rest der Stunde schweigend – Zu Gohans Freude und Glück.

*~*

Was soll ich sagen? Ich warte auf eure Reviews ^^ Keine Reviews = Kein neues Kapitel als bitteeee ^^


	2. Kapitel 2

Danke für die Reviews! Und ich komme jetzt erst mit dem nächsten Kapitel an… Sorry!Dnekt bitte trotzdem ans Reviewen und lest den Cliffhanger! WICHTIG!

**-------------**

**What if… Gohan had been too much around Vegeta while going to High School?(NO Saiyaman)**

Kapitel 2 – Why you shouldn't show your power in PE 

Eraser war gerade dabei Gohan weiter über sein Privatleben auszufragen, als sie endlich an der Sporthalle ankamen und Gohan in der Umkleideraum der Jungen entkommen konnte. 

Doch der Friede währte nicht lange. Nach dem er sich umgezogen hatte kamen alle Mädchen, die bis jetzt Sharpner begafft hatten, zu ihm. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht seinen Kampfanzug mit in die Schule bringen sollen. Zu seinem Glück kam kaum eine Minute nach ihm der Sportlehrer, sodass alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten, während Gohan in eine Ecke verschwand.

„Ich bin Mr. Youeous, euer Sportlehrer für dieses Jahr. Damit ich weiß, wo ihr alle steht werden wir heute eure Ausdauer prüfen. Kommt alle mit nach draußen."

Als ihm alle murrend nachliefen, konnte es Gohan auch nicht lassen, sich zu beschweren. Zu seinem Glück hörte es Mr. Youeous nicht.

Als sie auf dem Sportplatz angekommen waren, übernahm er wieder das Wort.

„Die nächsten dreißig Minuten werdet ihr versuchen, so viele Runden wie möglich zu laufen" Bevor er das Gejammer seiner Schüler hören konnte, fing er schon an zu zählen „3...2...1...los!" Und alle liefen – mehr oder weniger schnell – los. 

Son-Gohan versuchte, sich im Mittelfeld zu halten, jedoch wurden ihm die anderen Schüler nach vier Kilometer viel zu langsam, die meisten hatten sogar schon angefangen normal zu gehen. Damit er nicht allzu sehr auffiel reite er sich zwischen den beiden Führenden, Videl und Sharpner, ein. Der letztere schien ziemlich überrascht, dass ihn jemand überholte, jedoch konnte er nicht schneller laufen.

Kurz vor dem Ende wurde Videl zwar auch etwas langsamer, aber Gohan versuchte Mitzuspielen und schaltete auch einen Gang hinunter. 

Nach den Dreißig Minuten vielen alle erschöpft auf den Boden, außer Videl und ihrem Verfolger. Sie musste nur einmal richtig Luftholen und sich etwas hinsetzten während er – topfit schien. 

Zu seinem Glück waren alle viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als auf ihn zu achten, bis auf Videl, die ihm manchmal den ein oder anderen Misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Doch er achtete nicht darauf. 

Nachdem er alle verschnaufen lassen hatte, führe Mr. Youeous die Schüler wieder zu den Umkleideräumen. Gohan verschwand gleich, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte und flog so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Wer wollte schon den Gesprächen solcher Schwächlinge zuhören?

Außerdem hatte er wichtigeres zu tun, zum Beispiel seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass die Schule doch nichts für ihn ist. Das was er dort lernte, hatte er sich schon zu Hause mit sieben Jahren beigebracht!

*~*

Ich überlasse euch die Entscheidung, ok? 

**Es gibt:**

**_1 – Einen Ausflug in die Capsule Corporation_**

****

**_2 – Einen Campingtrip in die Mountain Area (wo die Sons wohnen)_**

****

**_3 – Einen Berufsorientierunstag mit Gästen (Bulma, Yamchu, Mr. Satan,...)_**

****

**_4 – Einen Tag im Trainingscamp von Mr. Satan_**

****

**_5 – Einen Bring Deine Eltern Mit Zur Schule- Tag ^^_**

****

**_6 - ---Platz für eure Ideen---_**

Was als erstes 3 Stimmen hat, gewinnt ^^ 


End file.
